Commercial transport law
Toll roads/bridges Is it possible that motorists using a road or bridge will have to pay a toll to do so? Toll roads exist * - all major motorways and bridges require users to pay a toll. * — many major highways and bridges require users to pay a toll. * — most major highways require users to pay a toll. * — there are toll roads and bridges. National transportation network roadways and bridges are free to access. States are permitted to require a toll to use any state-funded roadway or bridge. * — in many jurisdictions, the best roads and most major bridges require users to pay a toll. No toll roads * — roads do not require tolls. * - All public roads are freely accessible. * — Roads do not require tolls. * — the law requires that all public roads be freely accessible. Regulation of commercial road transport Are people who want to operate taxis, buses, and other commercial road vehicles subject to any particular rules? Regulated * — taxi and bus operators are required to be licensed. * — taxi and bus operators are required to be licensed. * — taxi and bus operators are required to be licensed by the Ministry of Transport. * — taxi and bus operators are required to be licensed, although there are a significant number of unlicensed, unofficial taxis in service. * — Taxi operators are required to be licensed. Bus services and other public transportation is operated by the state. * — taxi, bus, heavy equipment, hazardous material, and general commercial vehicle operators are required to be licensed. * — All commercial road transportation subjected to licensing and regulations. * — taxi and bus operators are required to be licensed. Unregulated * — there is little to no regulation of taxis and private buses, and what little regulation does exist is often ignored. Private ownership of highways In some countries, private companies may build and operate highways (presumably generating profit from toll revenue). Sometimes, there will be joint ventures between private companies and the government for this purpose. Possible * — theoretically possible, but in practice very few such projects have advanced to construction. * — all jurisdictions allow privately-owned highways either explicitly or by default, although only a few such projects have gone ahead (all of which have been public-private partnerships). Not possible * — only the federal government may build and own motorways. * — only the government may build and own highways. * — only the government may build and own highways. * — Private ownership of transportways is not possible. * — private ownership of highways, roadways, and/or bridges is not possible. * — Only the central government can build and own motorways. * — only the government may build and own highways, although this is more an accidental consequence of the law's phrasing than a deliberate policy choice. Private ownership of rail transport Can rail transport (the tracks, the trains, or both) be privately owned? Possible * — all track and infrastructure in the country is government-owned, most railway services are also government-owned (and free-of-charge), but increasingly passenger operations are franchised to individual private-sector operators and the freight services sold outright. * — all railways in the country are owned either by private companies or by companies that could be privatised if desired. * — all railways are privately owned. * — private companies may operate railways and lay rail, so long as they have the proper permits and other documentation. * — private companies are allowed to run trains in competition with the state rail operator, although the track itself is by law owned by the government (through a separate agency than the one which operates trains). * — legal by default, as there are no laws one way or another. Not possible * — the law is written in the assumption that rail infrastructure will be government-owned. * — Transport insfraestructure is government-owned. * — Transport infranstrucutre is governement owned. Private ownership of airlines Is it possible for an airline to be privately owned? Possible * — The airline industry is entirely privately owned. * — there are no significant restrictions, and most of the local airline industry is privately owned. * — all airlines are privately owned. * — There is one major government-owned airline - AirPC, but also some minor private ones. * — The airline industry is entirely private. * — One airline is government-owned, all other airlines are private entities. * — there are no significant restrictions, and private airlines exist. * — there are no significant restrictions, and at present, all airlines based in the country are privately owned. Not possible * — in theory, it would be possible to establish a private airline, but in practice, the government will always decline to grant a license on the grounds that the applicant would be "surplus to requirements". Private ownership of commercial airports Possible * — All commercial airports are privately owned. * — some commercial airports are privately owned. * — All commercial airports are privately owned. * — Some commercial airports are privately owned. * — commercial airports can be privately owned, although very few actually are. * — some commercial airports are privately owned. Not possible * — all commercial airports must be owned by local authorities, as they are considered to be monopolies in most cases and therefore in need of impartial control. * — the law is written on the assumption that commercial airports will be government-owned. * — Airports are government-owned. Category:Law Category:Transportation